Redencion
by Michelle H. Mills
Summary: All Valley esta conmocionado por el destino de Miguel Diaz. Johnny Lawrence ha quedado a la deriva sin Cobra Kai y con un hijo profugo. Robbie debe decidir si la rivalidad entre su padre y su sensei le destrozara la vida o marcara el camino a seguir. El ultimatum de Amanda La Russo sepulta el Dojo Miyagui Do pero no las ansias de Daniel ni el deseo de venganza de Samantha...


Robbie estaba escondido en un lugar perdido de All Valley.

Pasando las gasolineras y detras de la antigua fabrica de comida empacada, estaban las antiguas casetas de vigilancia aerea. Eran unos cubiculos de madera suspendidos a metro y medio del suelo por un poste de acero que los atravesaba como base y eje. Tenia espacio de 2 metros cuadrados, una ventana, techo y puerta. Ese primer dia, despues que vio el cuerpo retorcido e inerte de Miguel sobre las escaleras de la escuela, corrio hasta donde las piernas le dieron. Corrio como nunca antes en los entrenamientos con el Sr. la Russo, como no habia corrido de los innumerables novios de su madre cuando querian darle una paliza, como cuando corria detras del auto de su padre cada vez que lo visitaba y el le pedia en medio de sollozos que se lo lleve porque la vida con mamá no era buena...

Corrio y vio a lo lejos las casetas sin saber que serian su refugio. Se desvio de la autopista y entro por las gasolineras. No iba mucho por esa zona ni cuando robaba con los muchachos de Al, asi que los chicos de las gasolineras no podrian reconocerlo si pasaba lo suficientemente rapido. Para cuando los policias lleguen con una foto suya para la identificacion, no sabran si era el u otro muchacho rubio con un corte muy parecido a Don Johnson en sus mejores años.

La primera caseta tenia el techo deteriorado y bajo de ella hacia la segunda. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave pero no era problema. Saco un par de alambres y en menos de 3 segundos ya estaba adentro. El olor a rancio era insoportable, asi que aguanto la respiracion y forcejeo por unos minutos hasta que abrio la ventana y el aire limpio ingreso a sus pulmones otra vez.

Se dejo caer al piso y lloro cubriendose los ojos con las manos. El nunca habia querido lastimar a Miguel de esa forma. El solo estaba loco y enfurecido porque su novia totalmente ebria lo habia besado en la fiesta y creyo que se habia aprovechado de ella. No ayudo para nada que Tory hubiera lanzado un desafio en la escuela y practicamente acorralara a Samantha en una lucha a muerte. Recien pudo darse cuenta de la perspectiva de Miguel... al llegar y verlo sosteniendo a Tory contra los casilleros, penso que estaba siendo abusivo y se lanzo a atacarlo para defender a su novia.

Dios... todo estaba tan mal.

Sabia que no podia ir a Resseda pues la casa de su padre seria el primer lugar en el que buscaria la policia si Miguel llegara a morir. No podia volver con los La Russo despues de traicionar la confianza de Daniel y meter a Samantha en problemas...

Todavia podia ver la cara de decepcion del Sr. La Russo cuando los encontro en casa de su padre... que desastre. Su padre y el Sr. La Russo se habian enfrascado en una pelea a golpes en medio de la sala y el y Samantha tuvieron que salir corriendo a detenerlos. Su padre habia gruñido despues que padre e hija se fueron y aun mascullaba mientras colocaba la television de pantalla plana de vuelta a su lugar en la pared.

\- Maldito La Russo... no puede confiar en lo que hice para mantener a su chica a salvo... No iba a dejarlos en medio de la calle!... Su niña tuvo un lugar caliente para dormir aqui en mi casa!... Sabia que no podiamos ser amigos. Lo sabia!

Se sentia tan mal por todo.

Un torbellino de imagenes desfilaban por su mente como flashbacks. El grito de Miguel al caer desde el tercer piso le retumbaba los oidos. El horrible crujido de su columna cuando impacto contra el barandal de la escalera y el sonido sordo de su cuerpo sobre el cemento... Jesus, iba a vomitar, la bilis estaba subiendo amarga y espesa por su garganta...

\- Robbie, que hiciste?!

La cara de incredulidad y shock de Samantha lo comia vivo tanto como la vision inerte del cuerpo de su rival. Porque Miguel Diaz era solo su rival, no era su enemigo. El nunca quiso meterse en rencillas generacionales como la de su padre y el Sr. La Russo y ahora estaba ocultandose para que no lo metieran de inmediato en una correccional de menores.

Porque hasta su padre y el Sr. La Russo habian intentado, sabe Dios como, tratarse como amigos y ya no como rivales mortales para que el tomara la decision de escuchar a Samantha y no llegar a la casa La Russo ese dia y traerse abajo todo el gran esfuerzo que debio llevarles a ambos hablarse como seres civilizados.

Se ovillo en si mismo, abrazando sus piernas mientras seguia llorando. Su rubio cabello estaba desordenado y su ropa empapada de sudor era lo unico que tenia aparte de la mochila roja que su padre le habia comprado ademas de la merienda. Tenia 2 panes con salchicha, una leche chocolatada en caja, otra caja de jugo de naranja y 30 dolares en el bolsillo. Ese era el balance de sus posesiones hasta el momento. A eso se habia reducido su vida.

Malditas malas decisiones.

El unico dia que se le ocurrio pedir ayuda a su padre fue el dia que termino su relacion con su sensei y ahora se hallaba francamente perdido, metaforica y literalmente perdido.

Robbie habia pensado mucho en todas las cosas que habian ocurrido desde el cumpleaños de la amiga de Sam. Todo lo que pudo salir mal, salio mal... ya sea el karma o la ley de Murphy, Robbie Keene era ahora un profugo de la justicia y ni el mismo entendia que habia pasado ese dia en la escuela para pasar de ser el protegido de los La Russo a ser el hijo de Johnny Laurence y ahora a conventirse en el chico mas buscado de All Valley.


End file.
